


That One Day

by webslinginstark



Category: Psych
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidnapping, Shules, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 02:52:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 19
Words: 22,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/webslinginstark/pseuds/webslinginstark
Summary: After one year of a happy marriage between Shawn and Juliet, their world began to crumble down. It all starts when Lassiter visits San Francisco, but changes drastically when Shawn goes missing.. UPDATE: Now Complete!





	1. A Look Back

**Please note: If you are a new reader I am currently working on revising all my earlier chapters, so if any of them aren’t at the same quality as the rest, that’s why :)**

**Chapter one: A look back**

**April 24, 2015**

Shawn rolled over in bed and opened his eyes to look at his beautiful wife, Juliet. Today was their one year anniversary and for once, Shawn was going to do something nice. Quietly he slipped out of bed and pushed open their bedroom door. The door creaked as it opened and Shawn grimaced. He turned his head to check that she was still sleeping, afraid he’d woken her. She simply rolled over to the other side of the bed and Shawn smiled as he continued out the door.

Shawn walked to the kitchen and flicked on the lights. He shut his eyes briefly at the sudden brightness, before walking over to the fridge and opening it. He pulled out a carton of eggs, and a package of bacon. He bent down to grab two pans from the cupboard, one for the eggs, and one for the bacon. He sat the eggs and the bacon on the counter, while he placed the pans on top of the stove. He turned the knob on the stove to ignite the flame under the first pan and reached over to grab an egg from the carton. Carefully he cracked the eggshell on the side of the pan and let the egg drop out onto the pan, instantly sizzling as it touched the hot surface. As he waited for the bacon and eggs to cook, he thought about his wedding day.

He knocked himself out of the thoughts when he was greeted by the smell of burning bacon. He grumbled and went to grab a spatula to take it off the pan. He sat the bacon down on a paper towel and reached over to scrape the eggs out of the pan onto a paper plate. Only about half of the eggs made it onto the plate before something caused Shawn’s vision to go dark. He focused on his other senses like his dad had taught him as a kid. There was a hint of perfume or a flowery lotion, and whatever was covering his face was soft and warm. He smiled to himself and sat the pan down, about where he assumed the counter was. “You know, this was supposed to be a surprise breakfast in bed,” he told his wife, pretending to sound disappointed.

“Considering you rarely cook, this is still a huge surprise,” she told him softly and got up on her tiptoes to kiss Shawn’s cheek.

Shawn lowered his head into the kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to himself so he could give her a proper morning kiss. The kiss was short, but it was still gentle. He pulled away and dropped his arms before pointing to the table. “Take a seat, and cover your eyes. It’s still supposed to be a surprise after all,” he said with a slight chuckle. He pulled the chair out for her to sit, and when she placed her hands over her eyes, he sat a plate down in front of her, along with a cup of coffee.

Juliet sat with her hands over her eyes until Shawn told her to look. She looked down at the plate in front of her and gasped, “aw, Shawn.. Eggs and bacon? You shouldn’t have.” She leaned towards Shawn for yet another kiss. They closed the space in between each other and locked their lips for a kiss longer than the previous one. Although it was longer, it was still interrupted by the sound of Juliet’s phone ringing. She rolled her eyes at the convenient timing and unlocked the phone. “O’Hara,” she said blatantly into the phone as she put it up to her ear. Her face switched from annoyed to upset in the blink of an eye and Shawn grabbed her free hand.

“What? Who is it?” He mouthed to her, not wanting to hinder the seemingly important phone call.

Juliet simply looked at him and shook her head. “Lassiter, I need you to calm down,” she said into the phone and Shawn quickly got more worried. “I need you to tell me exactly what happened,” Shawn heard Juliet say. His mind was racing through all of the possibilities of what could’ve happened. He could've been injured on a case, or something may have happened to Marlow, or even his daughter. His thoughts were cut short when he heard Juliet gasp and he looked up at her. “Please tell me you didn’t hurt her, Carlton.” Shawn was relieved when he saw the worry fall from her face and he let out the breath he wasn’t aware he was holding. His relief didn’t last long as Juliet suddenly stood up and shouted into the phone, “You’re what? You’re driving here right now?” Shawn jumped up as well and stood in front of her.

“Wait, Lassie is on his way here?” He clarified. Shawn knew the situation wasn’t good at all if Lassie was taking time away from his favorite job to come up to San Francisco, but he was excited to finally see him since the wedding.

Juliet nodded her head yes at Shawn’s question and turned her attention back to the phone call. “Okay, Carlton, drive safe. I’ll tell the chief right away,” and with that she brought the phone down and sat it on the table.

“Well, what happened?” Shawn finally asked to break the silence that was filling the room.

“Carlton and Marlow had some kind of fight, and he’s on his way up here right now,” she paused and frowned before looking back up to Shawn. “Looks like we’re going to get a day of.” She smiled slightly and grabbed her phone off the table. “I’m going to go call the chief.” Before she left she gave Shawn a quick peck on the cheek and left him to clean up the kitchen.


	2. Their Day

**Chapter 2: Their Day (Revised)**

Lassiter sat in his car and stared at his steering wheel. The fight between him and Marlowe kept replaying itself in his head and he couldn't get it to stop. "Son of a bitch!" He finally yelled as he smacked his hands against the steering wheel. He leaned forward and rested his forehead on the wheel and closed his eyes. "I messed up. I'll probably never get to see Lilly again.." he told himself, which only made himself feel worse. He stayed in this position for a good few minutes until his phone started to ring, causing him to jump. He looked at the caller I.D and sighed of relief. "Juliet.. Thank God. What did the Chief say?" He asked her hopefully.

"She gave me and Shawn the next two days off to help you," she told him, especially emphasizing the 'and' part.

Lassiter sighed to himself, "That knit-wit is going to be there?" He asked her.

"Well, considering that 'knit-wit' is my husband and we live in the same house, yes. But if you prefer I can tell him to plan something with Gus," she compromised for him.

"That would be great. Thank you so much Juliet," he told her before he paused for a moment. "I hope I'm not putting an early end to your guys' anniversary," he told her truthfully, because he did wished that he didn't have to barge in on them on their special day.

"Oh, no, no, no. Don't worry, Carlton," she told him in a cheery tone. "We didn't have anything special planned anyway." She paused as it sounded like she pulled the phone away from her for a second. "Sorry, but Shawn's on the other line. I'll see you when you get here. Bye, Carlton." She told him before she hung up.

Lassiter brought the phone down and tossed it into the passenger seat. He reached forward and turned the key, starting the ignition. "Three hours down, two to go," he mumbled to himself as he backed out of the gas station he stopped at momentarily.

* * *

 

Shawn stood outside the blueberry with his phone to his ear waiting patiently for Juliet to answer her phone. When she finally picked up, Shawn was the first to speak. "Hey, honey," he said simply.

"I was just on the phone with Calrton, Shawn," she said getting straight to the point. "He sounded really upset. I've never seen him like this before," she continued.

"I feel bad for him. I really do," Shawn replied. "I wish there was something we could do to help rather than just listen."

"About that.." Juliet started off. "He really doesn't want you here when he gets here," she told him quietly, hoping Shawn wouldn't be mad.

"That's fine," he told her. "I mean, it makes sense. I've always annoyed the crap out of him, so he needs some time to just let it all out."

"I'm surprised you understand and are so willingly okay to stay away from him for a bit," Juliet said with a slight chuckle.

"Well, I was already planning on hanging out with Gus for a little longer today, so I think this just made our day longer." Shawn was going to continue talking until gus leaned over towards the passenger window and knocked on it, signaling Shawn to hurry up. "Sorry, Jules. I gotta go. Gus really wants something to eat."

"Shawn, it's only 10:30. You just had breakfast not too long ago," Juliet reminded him with another small chuckle.

"Well, you know Gus. Always hungry," He said with a laugh. "Bye, honey. Text me when it's safe to come back home." Juliet said goodbye to him and Shawn hung up the phone. He quickly dropped the phone into his pocket and slid into the blueberry.

"What was that about?" Gus asked Shawn with a mouthful of donut.

"Oh, nothing," Shawn started to say. "Just that Lassie is driving up here right now," he finished his sentence with a mumble.

Gus just about choked on his donut before he replied. "W-what?" He asked, clearly confused. Almost as much as Shawn.

"Yeah. Apparently he and Marlowe had some huge fight. I don't know anything else because he only wants to talk to Juliet about it."

"Well, that's just stupid," Gus said, followed by another huge bite of his donut.

"Chief gave me and Juliet the next few days off to deal with him," Shawn said with a slight smirk and Gus sat straight up in his seat.

"I like where this is going," He told Shawn with an even bigger smirk. "What are we gonna do first?"

Shawn laughed slightly and broke the news to Gus. "As I remember, the chief gave me and Juliet days off. I don't think you were ever mentioned."

Gus almost choked on his donut, again. "What? So i'm supposed to go work on a case by myself?"

"I'd assume she's assign an officer to work with you," Shawn said as he laughed again.

"This is not funny, Shawn. I'm calling the chief right now," Gus said sternly while he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Good luck with that," Shawn said and slyly reached over and grabbed the donut Gus had sat down in the cupholder. "Yummy," he said to himself as he took a bite.


	3. Actually Showing Weakness

**Chapter 3: Actually Showing Weakness?**

Lassiter pulled into the neighborhood his phone directed him to. He looked out the window at every house looking for the house number. He pulled to a stop in front of the address Juliet had given him and he was slightly shocked that it was a normal house. He'd assumed Shawn would've convinced Juliet to live in a giant pineapple or something of that sort. Slowly he turned the key to the ignition and froze in his seat. He was starting to doubt himself. Maybe he should just start the car up and go back to Santa Barbara.

Subconsciously he pushed the door open and stepped out of his car. He shoved his hands in his pockets and walked to the front door. He watched the ground as he put one foot in front of the other, even though his mind was screaming at him to run and never come back. He reached the door in a matter of seconds and he sighed. He lifted his fist up to the door and knocked twice. He stood waiting for the door to be pulled open, but it didn't. He rolled his eyes and lifted his fist to knock again and finally the door swung open, his fist still in midair, and Juliet instantly hugged him. He stepped back to steady himself so she didn't tackle him to the ground.

"Carlton! You made it!" She exclaimed happily as she stepped back and let him go.

Lassiter looked at her and simply nodded his head.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Oh, Carlton. I'm so sorry. Come on. Let's go inside," she told him as she gestured for him to follow her inside. She stepped back by the door to let him in. He stepped by her and slipped inside. Juliet pulled the door shut and watched as Lassiter sulked his way to the couch before dropping down on it and placing his head in his hands. Never had she imagined that she'd ever see Carlton Lassiter actually show weakness. "Any chance something to drink will cheer you up?" Juliet asked in an attempt to get him to stop sulking.

He lifted his head up and smiled slightly, although the smile didn't reach his eyes and Juliet noticed. "I wish," he told her, and he leaned back, further into the couch.

Juliet felt a pain in her heart for him. She never wanted to see him like this. She stepped towards him. She sat down on the couch next to him and looked at him. "Oh, Carlton. What happened?"

* * *

 

Sweat dripped down Shawn's forehead and he brought his hand up to wipe it from his face before it blocked his vision. He knew he shouldn't look away, but he had to see how Gus was holding up. Shawn quickly turned his head towards Gus as his knees almost gave out. Shawn winced slightly as he wasn't expecting Gus to yell in his ear. "Shawn! What are you doing? We're going to lose! Turn around!" He swept his head back around and looked up at the screen. The neon green and pink arrows scrolled up the screen rapidly and Shawn couldn't keep up. The timer was nearing zero and he was depending on Gus.

"3…. 2…. 1…." The numbers flashed in the middle of the screen and Shawn moved his feet as fast as he could for a last minute attempt at helping. The arrows came to a stop at the top of the screen and the words, "Game over," flashed in their place.

Shawn stepped off the platform with the colored arrows and gave him a pat on the back. "Good job man! New high score!" Shawn said excitedly. "Our names have got to be at the top of the Dance Dance Revolution scores list."

Gus shot him a glare and scoffed. "Yeah, no thanks to you."

Shawn opened his mouth for a witty comeback, but he closed it as Gus turned from him when a hot girl walked by.

"Hello," Gus said to her with his signature smile as he flicked his nose with his thumb.

"Seriously, Gus?" Shawn asked as he rolled his eyes at his relationship troubled best friend. "Knock it off," he told him jokingly.

Gus looked back at him with another glare. "C'mon son. You know I can't help myself. Besides. The ladies love it."

Shawn nodded his head to avoid an argument. "Yeah, sure. Keep telling yourself that buddy." He pulled his phone out of his pocket to look at the time. It was late, later than Shawn planned on being out. "We should probably head back. Lassie's probably here already."

Gus frowned at the end to their evening. "You missed him, didn't you?"

Shawn chuckled and looked back at Gus. "Like a monkey misses his pineapple."

"Shawn, monkeys eat bananas. Not pineapples," Gus said, somewhat concerned his best friend got that wrong.

"Exactly," Shawn said simply with a wink.


	4. Sweet Dreams Everyone

**Chapter 4: Sweet Dreams Everyone**

It took him nearly an entire hour to tell Juliet what had happened between him and his wife. When he finished, his throat was dry and he graciously wanted a glass of water, but he felt relieved to finally get that weight of his chest. He leaned back into the couch and jumped slightly as Juliet's phone rang. She looked at the screen and smiled to herself before placing the phone to her ear and answering, "Yes, Shawn?"

Lassiter rolled his eyes and Spencer's name and slouched more into the couch. Soon enough the twerp would show up and he would have to deal with his child like behavior. "Alright, see you then, Shawn," she said into the phone and Lassiter turned his attention back to her. "Gus is going to drop Shawn off in a few minutes," she informed him. He simply nodded his head and sighed, in somewhat of a pout. Juliet frowned and changed the subject. "You can stay with us if you want," she started and paused when he looked confused. "You know, that way you don't have to spend money on a hotel room. We have a guest bedroom down the hall."

He thought about the offer he was given and accepted it. After all, he didn't want to pay for a hotel room. "Sure. Thanks, Juliet."

She smiled again and got up off the couch to lead him to the room. "It's just down the hall, and it's decently sized," she told him as she pushed the door open and revealed a medium sized room with a queen sized bed right in the middle, with deep blue sheets and lighter blue pillows. "Did you bring a bag with extra clothes or something, Carlton?" She asked him, but wasn't granted a reply. She turned to look at him and he was zoned out, staring at the bed. "Carlton? Hello?"

Lassiter shook his head to pull him from his thoughts and looked at Juliet. "Sorry, what?" He asked her again, somewhat embarrassed that he was caught not paying attention.

She smiled softly at him and repeated herself. "I asked if you brought an extra bag of clothes."

"Oh, yeah. There's one in my car. I'll go get it," he said as he started to turn and walk out the door before Juliet stepped in front of him.

"I'll go get it, Carlton. Just stay here and get comfortable." She reached her hand out and let it hang in the air until he handed her his keys. "I'm going to need your keys to get into your car," she clarified.

He looked at her and unwillingly he placed his keys in her open palm. "Fine," he said. There was no point in arguing with her.

Juliet turned to leave, but she stopped herself and turned back around. "Why don't you go get some sleep? I haven't seen you this tired in years," She suggested to him with a smile and continued on her way out the door.

As soon as she walked out the door Lassiter stood up and walked back to the room Juliet had showed him earlier. He pushed the door open and stepped inside the room. His eyes scanned the room briefly before settling on the bed in the middle of the room. He didn't bother waiting for Juliet to bring his bag of clothes, he simply let himself fall onto the bed and was out like a light.

* * *

 

The car ride back home was silent the whole way. Gus wore himself out by playing Dance Dance Revolution twice, and Shawn was busy thinking about Lassie staying at his house. He knew it was going to be awkward as hell.

Not only was the car ride silent, it was also quick. It wasn't long before Shawn's thought were interrupted by the car stopping. He looked out the window and saw Lassie's car parked on the street. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that the trunk was open and someone was searching through it. Shawn made a mental note to check that out after Gus left. "Thanks for hanging out today, buddy," Shawn told Gus as he turned back around to him and leaned in for a fist bump.

"No problem," Gus said as he completed the fist bump. "I'm sure Lassiter isn't gonna want you around tomorrow either, so I'll pick you up around.. Let's say 9? We can get pineapple smoothies," he suggested and Shawn's eyes lit up at the mention of smoothies.

"Sounds perfect! Except for one thing," Shawn started to say before Gus cut him off.

"What thing?"

"Make it 10:30," Shawn smirked and quickly jumped out of the car before Gus could argue. He simply rolled his eyes at Shawn and drove off.

As soon as the blueberry was out of sight Shawn turned towards Lassie's car and noted the trunk was still open. Quietly he made his way around the side of the car and decided on the element of surprise. He bent down slightly and leaped forward with his hands in the air as if he was ready to karate chop someone. "Freeze!" He yelled.

Whoever was searching through Lassie's trunk visibly jumped and in the process they hit their head on the trunk hanging above them. Shawn's face fell as he heard the high pitched squeal that followed the hit to the head.

"Jules! I'm so sorry!" He yelled as he ran and embraced his wife. He pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly. She wasn't crying, just rubbing the back of her head and wincing. "I'm sorry, honey. I didn't think it would be you searching through Lassie's trunk."

"It's okay," she said simply and as she looked up Shawn could see a slight amused smile on her face. "What were you going to do anyway? Yell, 'Hey, stop, bad guy!' and karate chop him?" She asked with a laugh.

"It probably would've been more dramatic than that. Maybe a karate chop and a kick to the shin before I tell him that my super hot wife has a gun and will kick your ass." He grinned at her as she laughed again. She reached her hand up and placed it on Shawn's cheek, while her other hand intertwined itself in his hair before she leaned forward on her tippy toes and planted her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around her waist tighter than before and he pulled her closer. As much as Shawn wanted to enjoy this moment longer, he knew Lassie was inside and they should probably get back inside. He pulled away first and looked down at her. "We should probably get Lassie his bag. He could be waiting."

She nodded her head in agreement with Shawn and she reached for his hand as he bent down to grab the duffel bag. She laced her fingers with his and walked back into their house.

Shawn pushed the door to the guest room open slightly. He and Juliet both grinned at the sight in front of them. Lassie was laying in the middle of the queen sized bed, fast asleep, and still in his suit. He looked almost childlike - well, as childlike as one can get when you're the chief of the SBPD. Shawn tried his best not to laugh. Juliet lightly smacked him in the arm to prevent him from doing so.

Juliet reached around Shawn and took the duffel bag from his hand and dropped it on the ground in front of the bed. She stepped in front of Shawn and pushed him out of the room, pulling the door shut behind her. "What do you say we draw a mustache on his face?" Shawn asked jokingly. She opened her mouth to reply, but was cut off by Shawn pulling her back against his chest and wrapping his arms around her. She sighed softly and rested her head against his shoulder. "This sure is going to be interesting," Shawn whispered to her so he didn't disturb Lassie.

"What will?" She asked curiously as she picked her head up and looked up at Shawn.

Shawn leaned down and planted a small peck on her lips before answering her question. "Just the whole - Lassie living with us - thing."

"Well, it can't be too bad. Plus he won't be here that long." She reminded him.

"I bet he'll be here a week. Tops," Shawn said with a smirk.

"Maybe not even that long," Juliet replied and grabbed Shawn's hand. She pulled him towards their bedroom. Shawn grabbed the door handle on their way in and pulled it shut behind them. Juliet dropped his hand and walked over to their closet so she could pull out some pajamas. Shawn simply took off his jeans and threw them in the hamper before he jumped onto their bed. He lied there quietly and watched as she changed out of her clothes and into her pj's. She threw her clothes into the hamper just like Shawn did with his jeans, and she pulled her hair back into a simple braid. It always amazed Shawn how she could make something as simple as a braid look so gorgeous, even as she's going to bed.

After a good five minutes Juliet turned back around and headed for the bed. She didn't jump on it like her husband did, but instead she lowered herself under the covers and cuddled up close to Shawn. When she had settled, Shawn placed a kiss on the top of her head and pulled her closer. The couple rested in silence for a few minutes before Juliet spoke up. "Shawn? What happens if Carlton and Marlowe don't work out?"

Shawn sighed slightly and rested his chin on the top of her head. "We don't have to worry about that, Jules. They love each other. Soon enough everything will be back to normal."

Shawn expected Juliet to answer him and tell him he was right or something of that sort, but when she didn't say anything he lifted his head up to look down at her. She had closed her eyes and was starting to drift into a deep sleep. He smiled at the sight and turned to his right to turn the lamp off. "Good night, Jules," he whispered as he placed one last kiss on her cheek.


	5. Three Creams, Four Sugars

**Chapter 5: Three Creams, Four Sugars**

Lassiter rolled onto his back and yawned. Per usual he had woken up before his alarm was set to go off. He kept his eyes closed and waited for the alarm. After a few more minutes of silence passed Lassiter opened his eyes and looked up. He worried he had overslept, but suddenly he heard a loud crash through the wall, coming from another room. His first reaction was to reach over and grab his gun off his nightstand, but when his hand reached nothing but a lamp, he came to the only possible conclusion. He'd been drugged and had his gun taken, and the perpetrator was robbing him. His eyes scanned the room to search for any missing items and he realized he wasn't in his bedroom. He must've been kidnapped. Quietly he lifted his legs off the bed and onto the floor. His body was screaming at him to lie back down and sleep, but he ignored it. Gun or no gun, he still had fists and wasn't afraid to punch someone in the face, once he got out of this room.

He pulled the door open ever so slowly as to not bring notice to his presence. He walked into the hall, scanning his surroundings and he stopped when he saw it- a framed picture on the wall. Spencer, with his arms wrapped around O'Hara. His shoulders slumped to his side as he remembered everything that happened last night. Of course he was foolish to forget everything and go straight to the "I've been kidnapped" conclusion. He got ready to turn on his heels and head back to the bedroom he just came out of when he remembered the crash he heard earlier. He turned back towards the kitchen and started walking until he noticed there was a red frying pan on the middle of the kitchen floor. He looked around to find where it came from and his eyes widened. O'Hara was sitting on the kitchen counter, her legs wrapped around Spencer's waist, her hands tangled in his hair, and they were kissing.

Lassiter turned to leave the second he saw them, but Spencer pulled away and spoke up. "Oh hey, Lassie. How'd you sleep?" Lassiter simply glared at Spencer and he laughed as he lifted Jules off the counter and bent down to pick up the frying pan. "I was just about to make some pancakes and bacon when Jules-" Spencer started to say, but Lassiter cut him off.

"I really don't need to know, Spencer." Lassiter told him. "And kindly get your hands off my partner before I am forced to arrest you for assaulting a detective."

"Oh come on, Lassie," Shawn said as Juliet chuckled and gave Shawn a kiss on the cheek.

"Did you sleep well, Carlton?" She asked him politely and turned on the coffee pot.

"I slept fine, Juliet. Thank you," he paused as he took a glance at both of their faces. "Although it looks like you two didn't get much sleep at all."

Shawn quickly turned around to face Lassie and he pointed the spatula at his chest. "I don't know how I'm expected to sleep when there's Doctor Who marathons all night long." Lassiter just stared at Shawn, confused as to what the hell he was talking about, and why he was pointing a spatula at him. Shawn dropped the spatula to his side and gasped. "You're telling me, you've never heard of Doctor Who?"

Lassiter quirked a brow at him and looked towards Juliet before looking back at him. "No. I haven't. I'm assuming it's some sort of kids show, which I definitely would not watch."

Shawn's mouth dropped open and the expression on his face was one that would look like he had just gotten shot. "I'll have you know, Doctor Who is not a kids show," he told Lassiter simply and turned back around to continue making breakfast.

Juliet had to cough to cover up a laugh and looked down as the coffee finished brewing. "Would you like a cup, Carlton?" She offered as she paused while reaching for a third mug.

"Uh, yes please," Lassiter said as he cleared his throat. "One cream, three sugars," he clarified.

"Didn't it used to be three creams and four sugars?" Shawn asked as he flipped the bacon.

"I guess times have changed since then," Lassiter said softly and looked down as he started to think of Marlowe. He shook himself out of his thoughts and looked back up. "I'm going to go change."

Shawn turned his head to look at Lassiter. "Probably a good idea, Lassie. You look like you had a crazy night last night," he told him with a chuckle.

Lassiter turned around and walked back down the hallway. He looked down at his outfit and agreed with Spencer. He looked hungover. Like, really, hungover. His white shirt was untucked and wrinkled, his striped blue tie loosened, barely hanging around his neck, and he was only wearing one sock.

Bending over, he grabbed the duffle bag that was placed by the end of the bed and placed it ontop of the bed. He unzipped it and reached inside, pulling out a crisp light blue dress shirt, and a new pair of black slacks. He lifted the tie over his neck and dropped it inside the bag as he put on the clean shirt. As he pulled on his pants he looked down to his feet and noticed he was only wearing one sock. He reached back into his duffle bag and frowned when he didn't feel any socks. He bent down to look deeper into the bag and smacked the bag in defeat. They weren't in there. "You've gotta be kidding me," he said to himself as he lifted the covers off the bed, looking for his other sock. The room was just about destroyed, and Lassiter sighed in sheer annoyance. Maybe Spencer had an extra pair he could borrow, though that seemed very unlikely.

He walked back down the hall into the kitchen and was shocked at the smell of delicious bacon. Surprisingly Spencer can cook. Lassiter barely had two steps into the kitchen before Spencer was pointing at him with the spatula again. "You missing something, Lassie?" He asked with a smirk.

Lassiter looked at him and faked a laugh. "Very funny, Spencer. I seem to have forgotten to bring extra socks, and I can't find my other one. Any chance you have a pair I can borrow?" He asked, very annoyed.

Shawn sat the spatula down on the counter and nodded his head. "Of course," he said simply before leaving the kitchen. Lassiter wasn't sure whether he should follow Spencer down the hall, or take a seat at the table. Unaware of what to do, he simply stood in place, waiting for him to return.

After a few minutes Shawn walked back into the kitchen, holding a pristine pair of black socks. "Here you go, buddy," Shawn said as he tossed the socks to Lassiter.

Lassiter caught the socks and started unfolding them. "Don't ever call me buddy again," he said out of instinct.

"Noted," he said with a smirk.

He bent down and slipped the socks on his feet and took a seat at the table with Spencer and Juliet. He reached forward towards the coffee mug that was sitting in front of him and he took a small sip. Looking up, he almost choked on his drink when he saw Spencer literally stuffing his face with bacon and bits of pancake. Lassiter had to hold back a laugh when his phone rang and he stared at it, wide eyed. He attempted to say who was calling, but all that came out of his mouth was, "Issdogief." Juliet rolled her eyes at him and grabbed his phone.

"Hey, Chief. It's O'Hara," she said into the phone and paused for the chief to say what she called to say. "Yeah, of course. We'll be there soon."

Shawn raised an eyebrow at her, and finally managed to swallow all the food he shoved into his mouth. "What was it?"

"Standard kidnapping. Routine call," she explained. Shawn brushed the crumbs off his shirt and stood up to let them fall to the floor. She rolled her eyes at him again and looked back to Lassiter. "Carlton, do you think you'll be okay here by yourself?"

"O'Hara, I'm not twelve. I'll be here when you get back. Go catch that crazy son of a bitch," he told her with a comforting smile.

"Okay, we'll see you later," she said as she smiled back.

Shawn had finished cleaning himself off and jumped into the conversation. "Yeah, see you later Lassie," he said as he reached down and grabbed Juliet's hand and led her out the front door.

The door was pulled shut behind them and Lassiter sighed. All by himself for a whole day with no case to work? He'd better find something to do and quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to throw in a Doctor Who reference somewhere ;)


	6. Do You Hear That

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to warn you all that I haven't had time to revise this chapter to fit the POV of all my others. I wanted to upload the whole story on here and I don't want to wait any longer, but I'm working on it so bear with the sudden first person

**Chapter 6: Do You Hear That**

**Shawn's POV:**

The car ride to the crime scene was quiet. Juliet was reading the case file that the Chief had given us, and I was just exhausted. When we hit the neighborhood I sat up in my seat, taking in the details of the houses around me. Most of them were modest one story houses.

I was snapped out of my thoughts by someone saying, "Shawn. Shawn!"

I jumped in my seat and belatedly realized that the car had stopped. We had pulled up to the victim's house.

Juliet and I quickly exited the car. I slammed the door shut and turned to face the house.

The house was a small, tan, one story house. The roof had basic brown shingles, and I was surprised to see a chimney, meaning they had a fire place. Huh. Who would think San Francisco homes would have fire places? It's like 100 degrees out here!

Juliet and I made our way to the gate, one of my hands resting on her back. She knocked on the door.

"Detective Juliet Spencer, SBPD. This is Shawn Spencer, he's a psychic consultant for our department. May we come in and ask you a few questions?" When Juliet motioned towards me, I smiled and held out my hand for her to shake. The woman smiled and shook my hand.

"Ah, yes, I remember reading about you in the papers. Please, come in."

She stepped out of the door way to allow Juliet and me to enter. She ushered us into the house and onto the couch.

"Mrs... Evans, I take it?"

"Yes, Christine Evans," she responded quickly.

"Right, Mrs. Evans I am sorry to inform you that your daughter, J.J, has been kidnapped." Juliet wanted to start off this conversation slowly. She didn't want to shove too much information down the mother's throat. But when Mrs. Evans cut her off from continuing, Juliet looked a little annoyed.

"That is what I have been told, yes." It appeared as if she was trying to hold in tears, but she continued.

"And before you ask, no I do not know of anyone who would like to hurt my daughter. J.J was- is a good kid. She does all her homework, she gets good grades! Hell, she even volunteers to help her Algebra II teacher grade papers. I don't know why anyone would want to take her."

The woman started to cry, and Juliet got up to comfort her.I took this as the perfect time to scan my surroundings.

The first thing I spotted was the fire place. It didn't look out of place at all. It blended quite nicely with the white walls. Upon further inspection I noticed a picture of Mrs. Evans and a man. Next to that one in a bit larger frame, was a picture of Mrs. Evans, the man, and who I assume to be J.J.

Taking this to be an appropriate time, I asked Mrs. Evans the question that was on my mind. "Mrs. Evans, does there happens to be a … Mr. Evans?"

"Yes there is. Anthony and I have been married for 23 years now. I don't have any idea where he is though. I haven't seen him since last week when we had a big argument."

"What was this argument about?" Juliet piped in.

"He wanted me to pull J.J out of the private school she was attending. He said she needed to go someplace where the 'normal' kids go. I told him that she wants to stay where she was and he stormed out. No one has seen him since."

"And when was this?"

"Tuesday, I remember, because it made me late for my yoga class. But I'm sure that this is in no way related to J.J.'s disappearance; we have these arguments all the time." I saw her swallow, her eyes darting away. She was lying.

"I am sorry if this is any inconvenience ma'am, but may I use your restroom?" I asked her in hopes to do some sneaking around.

"Why yes dear of course you may. Go straight towards the kitchen and make a left down the hallway. First door on your left." She smiled at me, and I turned and left.

When I neared the kitchen I glanced around quickly. I noticed what seemed to be a hotel receipt on the floor. I couldn't quite make out the name, but the logo had a sun on it.

When I made it down the hallway I didn't actually go to the bathroom, I went straight into J.J's room. Just then I noticed how boring J.J must've been. Her room had plain white walls, and her bed had beige sheets. For real, Beige. While I continued to sneak around, I found that she was a heavy reader. A heavy chemistry reader that is. Moving on I found a cell phone hidden under her pillow. It was a burner phone, so we probably couldn't get anything off of it.

I walked back down the hallway and into the living room. Before Juliet could say anything, I put my index finger to my temple, closed my eyes tight, and began to have a 'vision'. "Do you guys hear that?" I asked.

"Hear what, Shawn?"

"Someone's phone is ringing.." I 'checked' mine, and continued talking. "It's not my phone. Is it yours detective?" When I asked this I started to shake my head, saying no. "No. It's not yours. And it's not Mrs. Evans' either." Once again I paused for effect. "It's J.J's!"

"Wait, but J.J doesn't have a phone. I thought it would get in the way of her school work, so I didn't allow her one."

With my finger still to my head I thought hard. "Well the spirits are telling me differently. They are telling me she disobeyed you. And she hid one in her room." I removed my finger and acted dizzy, but I made no attempt to fall.

"Well, I doubt that's true," said Mrs. Evans indignantly, standing up. Juliet followed us to J.J.'s room, and I psychically 'showed' them where it was.

"Unfortunately it is a burner cell so the most we can get off it is the most recently called number. I am going to take this into evidence." Juliet placed the pink cell phone into an evidence bag.

"Thank you very much for your time, Mrs. Evans," said Juliet. We exited the house and made our way to the station.


	7. A Psychic is a Slave to his Visions

**Chapter 7: A psychic is a slave to his visions (revised)**

Juliet and Shawn entered the station arm in arm, ignoring the looks from the other officers and making a beeline to Juliet's desk. The head detective sat down in her swivel chair and plugged the phone into her desktop computer. It took a few moments, but after a few moments the software identified a number.

"Aha! Here we go. The number is 415-555-2460. California area code."

Shawn didn't hear her. He was looking at the Chief's office. Vick was talking to another figure, with salt and pepper hair, about 6'1", making casual conversation with the Chief... Oh, God. Could that be...

"Jules... Why is Lassie talking to the chief?"

"What do you mean? He's not here, his car wasn't in the park..." Her voice trailed off as she too looked in the direction of the Chief's office.

"Holy crap, when did he get here?"

They both stared at the office, trying to figure out what the two could be talking about.

When the door opened and Lassiter walked out, he spotted the two eyeing him intensely. He stopped in his tracks and said, "What?"

"When did you get here?" Juliet asked while getting out of her chair.

"I think I walked in here a little after 11, maybe. I got bored at the house and I went to that little diner across the street," Lassiter started.

So that's why we didn't see his car... Shawn thought.

"When I saw the station, I decided to make a pop-in visit to the Chief." Lassiter finished, and Juliet nodded.

"Okay," Juliet said as she made her way back to her desk. Juliet picked up a manila folder, and made her way to the chief's office. She stopped just before the door and turned.

"Shawn, are you coming or what?"

Shawn, who had been frowning and staring at the folder, looked up. "Huh? Oh, yeah, sure."

* * *

 

Once in the Chief's office, Shawn began to think again. He zoned out of the conversation going on in front of him and thought back to the victim's house. Something was off, he thought. Why would the husband leave, obviously not wanting to be found, and yet leave his hotel receipt on the kitchen floor? It made no sense to Shawn whatsoever.

"Mr. Spencer? Are you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah, sorry."

"Okay then, as I was saying, I want you and your wife to go interview the other suspects. And I need you to find the father."

Shawn's eyes shot open wide and he flopped out of the chair. Jumping up, he placed two fingers to his temple. "I-I'm getting something Chief!"

"What is it Mr. Spencer? Is it about the father?"

"Yes. It is. The spirits are telling me is staying at a beach. No that's not right... A beach themed motel?" He was 'questioning' the spirits now. "Yeah that's right. A motel that has to do with a beach theme!"

"Shawn, we live in California. Do you think you could maybe narrow it down?" said Juliet.

"Hey, is it getting hot in here, or is it just me? No, wait... The motel has a sun in the logo!"

"Anything else you can come up with?"

"Sorry, Jules. The spirits are being particularly uncooperative today."

"All right, well, I'll start going through the database and see what I can come up with." Shawn placed his hand on his wife's back and turned to leave before Chief Vick's voice stopped him.

"Mr. Spencer. A word, please?"

Shawn glanced at Juliet, who looked just as confused as he did. The coffee spiking incident had been over two weeks ago, and he was pretty sure he'd done nothing wrong since then...

"Ah. Don't speak. You're not in trouble. I just wanted to tell you to keep an eye on Lassiter. This situation is going to be hard on him, so I think you should try and not... Be yourself."

Shawn blinked before nodding. "You got it, Chief!" he said with his usual cheerful voice before turning and walking out of her office with no intentions of being stopped.


	8. MIA Father, Found

**Chapter 8: MIA father, found**

A/N: If I haven't told you, or you don't know, I am writing this as I go. Therefore I have no clue how long this will be, or what will happen next. But so far it's looking to be a 10+ chapter story, at minimum.

It didn't take Shawn and Juliet long to find the motel the husband was staying at. The Sunny San Francisco Motel. The second they found it, they jumped into Juliet's car and drove to the motel.

When the two reached the front desk Juliet pulled out her badge.

"My name is detective Juliet Spencer, and this is Shawn Spencer, head psychic for the SFPD. We will be needing the room number of an Anthony Evans."

"Of course, Detective. Let me quickly look it up," He started typing rapidly into the computer. Juliet took this opportunity to glance at Shawn. He was lost deep in thought, so Juliet lightly elbowed him in his side. She was returned with a grunt.

"His room number is 205. Do you think you will be needing a key?"

"No, that will not be necessary. Have a nice day," Juliet said, leading Shawn's arm to the stairs.

Once they reached the room, Juliet knocked on the door. The second it opened, Shawn stepped in front of Juliet before she could say anything.

"Hi. My name is Shawn Spencer and I am the head psychic for the SFPD. This here is Head Detective Juliet Spencer. You're Anthony Evans right?"

"Uh, y- yes. Why?"

Juliet elbowed Shawn aside and stepped in front of him.

"We need to ask you some questions regarding the disappearance of your daughter, J.J."

Fear flashed across the man's face.

"S-Sure. Come on in." He stepped aside to let them enter the motel room and closed it behind them. Once inside Mr. Evans sat down on a wooden kitchen chair. Shawn and Juliet sat on the couch.

"Mr. Evans, are you aware that your daughter had gone missing?"

"Y-yeah. I saw it on the news."

"So if you know what happened, why aren't you spending time with your wife?"

"Well, you see, we had a huge fight. And I mean huge. She still hasn't let me back into the house. I feel awful about J.J. though. If I could do anything to help her, I would."

"Sorry to interrupt, but may I use your restroom?" Shawn asked.

"Y-Yeah. It's down that hallway, to the left."

"Thank you," said Shawn. Once again, he was going to snoop around.

He started with the most obvious places, he checked the closet. Nothing. He checked the bathroom, nada. He looked under the bed, nothing. Wait a second. Shawn got back on the floor and reached under the bed. He had to wiggle for a few seconds, finally his hand closed around something small and hard. It was an earring. Like the pair J.J was wearing the day she went missing.

Getting back up, he walked back out into the living room, where Juliet was just finishing up.

"Thank you for your time, Mr. Evans. We will let you know if there is a break in your daughter's case. In the meantime, please refrain from leaving the city, and if it is an emergency, notify the police before doing so." She stood up and handed the man her card before leading Shawn out of the room.

"This guy is definitely a suspect, Shawn," said Juliet the second they were outside. "He was terrified of us, and he had tons of guilt in his eyes. Please tell me you found something that links him to J.J."

Shawn contemplated on telling Juliet about the earring, but he decided he could use this one to his advantage. Stuffing the earring into his back pocket he said, "Sorry Jules. I didn't find anything. If he is linked to J.J's disappearance, she was never in that motel room." Shawn felt bad for lying to his wife, but to make it up to her somewhat, he leaned in and gave her a small but affectionate kiss.

* * *

 

"Shawn, for the last time. I am not breaking into a possible psychopath's motel room with you," Gus told Shawn.

"C'mon Gus! Don't be the end piece of bread that no one likes. You did this with me last time."

"Last time I almost got my head cut off! You can go by yourself this time, Shawn. And that's final!"

"You know what, fine, I'll go by myself. I'll call you in an hour with updates".

* * *

 

Shawn had been waiting outside the motel for about an 15 minutes when he got the break he needed. Mr. Evans was leaving. Shawn watched as he walked to a car at the end of the parking garage. Blue van, tinted windows, license plate KAZ 2Y5. Once he was sure that Evans was gone, he entered the building.

Shawn walked up to the front desk, and the receptionist smiled. "Ah, Mr. Spencer, was it?"

"Yup, that's me."

"Well, what can I do for you?"

"Well you see, we dug up more information on Anthony, and I'm going to need a key to his room now," said Shawn as he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, of course! Just give me one moment to get the key ready." The man grabbed a blank card, typed a few things into his computer, and swiped the key over a scanner. "Here you go. Hope you find what you're looking for."

Shawn grabbed the card and made his way up the stairs, cell phone in hand. He put the cell phone to his ear and waited for Gus to pick up the phone. It took 3 rings before the phone call was finally answered.

"Shawn? Any news?"

"Not yet. I just got a key to his room and I'm heading over there to check it out now," Shawn said as he fumbled to get the key to work.

"Well then why are you calling me? You know I'm on my route."

"I wanted to let you know that I'm still fine and I'll call you in another hour, jeeze." He jammed the key into the slot. The light turned red, then green. It didn't open. He swore and tried again. While attempting to get the door to open again he started to hear very faint squeaks, like new tennis shoes on a gym floor squeaks. He passed it off as just another motel resident until he heard someone right behind him, clearing their throat. "Hey.. Burton, buddy. I'm going to have to call you back later.."

"Shawn? What's wrong? Why are you calling me Burton?! Sha-" Shawn hung up the phone, and spun around.

"Well, I am going to be on my way now," Shawn said as he began to make his way back to the stairs. Only he didn't get very far before he felt a sudden pain in the back of his head. His vision began to blur, and he had trouble hearing. He stumbled forward a few steps, and he tumbled down the stairs. His body was full of pain before he finally slipped into darkness.


	9. What Happened to Bowling?

**Chapter 9: What happened to bowling?**

Gus held onto his phone for dear life as he stared at his clock he hung up on the wall. Shawn said he'd call within the hour to update him, but he hasn't called yet. Maybe it's just Shawn being Shawn, and losing track of time, he thought to himself. But what if it isn't Shawn just being Shawn? He thought again and panic was starting to kick in.

"I can't do this anymore," he said to himself and dialed a number into the phone. "I need to call Juliet." He put the phone up to his ear and paced back and forth as he waited for her to answer.

O'Hara, she answered the phone with a grumpy tone. What do you want Gus? When are you bringing Shawn back home?

Gus' heart dropped at what she said and he lost it. "He's not with me Juliet!" He practically yelled into the phone.

Gus.. What do you mean? He told me you two were going bowling, it was clear that Juliet was getting angry, but she also sounded worried.

"He went to go check out the hotel room from earlier. He wanted me to go, but I refused, and now he's not answering my phone calls." Gus was starting to panic even more, now that he was saying everything out loud.

Juliet was silent for a few minutes before speaking up. Meet me at the station, Gus.

* * *

 

Shawn slowly opened his eyes and groaned in pain. He went to rub the back of his neck where the pain was radiating from, but he found that his arms were stuck behind his back. He pulled his arms a few times, trying to free them, but he had no luck.

He lifted his head up to look around and make a mental list of everything. To the left of him he saw nothing but darkness. Straight ahead he could make out a few empty shelves,, but that was about it. When he turned his head to the right there was a faint light hung to the wall and just below it was a young girl tied up just like he was. "J.J?" He whispered, making sure it was the right girl as she had her head down.

The girl picked her head up and looked at him. "Who are you?" She asked. The room was too dark where Shawn was for her to make out any details about him.

"My name is Shawn. Shawn Spencer. I'm a psychic detective for the Police. My friends are going to get us out of here. Don't worry," He told her reassuringly, but truthfully, he was really worried.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, yes, I know this chapter is hella short, but I really struggled with writers bock and never felt the need to go back. It is what it is


	10. Jim and Drew, Kidnapping Duo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again a very short chapter. Just for reference I started writing this story when I was 14 and had no concept of chapter length or detail

Juliet hurried into the police station with Gus in tow. She ignored anyone who tried to talk to her as she made her way to the chief's office. The door was wide open and Juliet didn't hesitate to enter. "Chief, we have a major problem," she stated and tried her best to keep her cool and remain professional.

The chief stopped what she was doing and took a seat in her chair. "What is it?" She asked.

Juliet took a deep breath and said the words she was dreading. "Shawn's.. Gone." She clenched her fist to keep from crying as she sat in one of the chairs by the Chief's desk.

The chief's eyes widened and she cursed under her breath. "What happened? When did it happen?" These were just a few questions of many she wanted to ask.

At this point Gus stepped forward and told her everything that happened earlier that night.

* * *

Shawn shut his eyes tightly and leaned his head back on the wall he was propped up against. The longer he was awake, the more pain started showing up. Not only was his head throbbing, but his side was aching with every breath he took. His right shoulder radiated pain with every slight movement, it's probably dislocated, he thought to himself and calmed his breathing.

Suddenly a door, that Shawn wasn't aware was there, opened and he jerked his head up. He regretted the quick movement short moments after as he grimaced in pain.

He focused his attention to the two guys who just walked through the door. The first one had a very strong build, he looked to be around 6 feet tall, and he had little hair. He was also clearly in charge since he was telling the second, smaller guy, all the orders. "What are we going to do about him, boss? He wasn't part of the plan," the second guy told the other guy, fear clear in his voice.

"We have to get rid of him," Shawn's heart started racing at those words. "Can't risk him getting away and tellin' the cops."

The smaller guy nodded his head and Shawn gulped in fear. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second there," Shawn said, trying to hide the fear that was taking over his body. "Don't you think that's not a good idea?"

The big guy turned his head to Shawn and walked over to him. "And why should we listen to you?" He asked as he stared down at him. "You are in no position to tell me what's good and bad." Suddenly Shawn regretted speaking up as a foot connected with his side, knocking the wind out of him. He coughed and took deep breaths in an attempt to get air into his lungs again. The bigger guy walked back over to his friend while laughing to himself. "Maybe that'll teach him to shut his mouth."

The two of them walked back out of the room, and Shawn groaned in pain. That kick must've broken one of his ribs because every breath felt like knives stabbing his side. "Are you okay?" He heard a quiet voice say.

He turned his head to where J.J was sitting and sighed. "Hm? Oh, yeah. I'm fine," he said and turned his head back forward to lean it against the wall and close his eyes.

"The big guy is called Jim, and he calls the smaller guy Drew. By the way.." She told him and pulled her hands against the ropes holding her to the wall.

"Jim, and Drew, huh? Let's see how I can push their buttons."


	11. Talk Your Way Through It

Juliet stared blankly at a very interesting pencil on the chief's desk as she ignored the conversation and thought about Shawn. She was doing her best to hide her worry and fear that was ever so clear in her mind. Her thoughts raced back and forth between things like, is he hurt, are they going to hurt him, or is he even still alive. Her eyes started to tear up at the last thought, but before she could continue thinking she was snapped out of it by the chief calling her name. She quickly looked up and subtly wiped her eyes. She cleared her throat before speaking, "Sorry, yes chief?"

"I said, Guster is to take you home immediately and you are to stay there until this case is finished," the Chief repeated once more for Juliet as she moved to sit in her chair in front of her.

Juliet looked at her puzzled, as if she didn't hear correctly. "What?" She asked, in hopes of the Chief saying something differently this time.

The Chief sighed and looked down at her desk briefly. She hated doing this. She never liked telling someone they couldn't work a case due to personal involvement. "You are too close to Shawn to be running this investigation," she stated more clearly and looked back up to Juliet. "I'm sorry O'Hara, but I have to remove you from this case."

Juliet rose from her seat quickly to object. "Cheif! You can't do that!" She paused only briefly to wipe a tear that had fallen and regain her composure. "Shawn is out there somewhere, and I have to find him," she said sternly.

The Chief shook her head and frowned. "I'm sorry, Juliet. I really am. But we can't risk you being too unstable to work the case," she said more softly and turned her head to Gus, who was just standing there, unsure of what to do or say. "Guster, please take Detective O'Hara home now."

Gus nodded his head at the chief and looked to Juliet. He didn't say anything, mostly because he didn't know what to say. He simply put his hand on her shoulder and led her out of the police station to his car.

* * *

Shawn stared up at the ceiling as he attempted to keep his breathing steady, and keep from passing out. At this point, it was clear he had a concussion. Another thing to add to the list of injuries along with a possibly dislocated shoulder, broken or fractured rib, and multiple bruises. Just when he had regained his breath from the previous altercation, the door was thrown open and Jim walked into the room with Drew not far behind.

"So, you seem to be so keen on us not killing you, huh?" Jim asked, and Shawn wasn't sure if he was being serious, or if he was trying to mess with him. This concussion was really screwing with his deduction skills.

Shawn hesitated for a moment before he replied, trying to come up with what he thought was the right answer. "Well, as a matter of fact, I am," he finally said.

Jim loomed over Shawn and grinned wickedly down at him as he cracked his knuckles. Shawn gulped in fear at the sight and dreaded what was about to happen. "If that's the case, then I guess it's okay to have a little fun. Since we're not allowed to touch little miss perfect over there," Jim said and jerked his head in the direction where J.J sat. Jim bent down and reached behind Shawn to untie the ropes that held him to the floor and force him upright. The sudden movement caused the room to spin and Shawn stumbled forward before Jim grabbed his shoulder and Shawn uncontrollably yelped in pain. Jim smirked at the sound and shoved Shawn forward towards the door.

"You know fellas, I'm only keen on the idea of not dying. I'd rather not have any other injuries forced upon me," Shawn said as he slowly walked towards the door. Keep talking, if they're talking, then they're too busy to torture you, Shawn reminded himself.

"Did I say you could speak?" Jim said harshly and shoved Shawn again, almost knocking him to the floor. Okay.. Talking isn't going to work, Shawn thought.

Once the group was through the door, Shawn looked around at where he was. Just one glance and he was able to tell they were in an abandoned warehouse of some kind. Straight in front of him he saw what appeared to be a solid block of concrete, about four feet high, and long enough for someone to lay on top of it. His heart started to race at the thought of what they were going to do to him. He didn't notice the chair next to the block until he was being forced down into it.

Shawn tugged at the ropes the held his wrists to the arms of the chair, and tried to kick his feet forward, but they were tied down as well. He turned his head as best as he could to look at where Jim had gone. He was standing a few feet away with his back turned, looking down at something. He turned his head the other way to look for Drew and he was no where to be seen. "So, where'd your best bud Drew get off to?" Shawn asked as he looked down the hallway where they had just came from. "Hopefully to get some food, I'm starving," he added, humor was how he coped with these typed of situations after all.

Jim turned back towards Shawn and stood in front of him. Now Shawn was able to see that Jim was standing in front of a little table with various objects, that he didn't want to think about. His attention was brought back to Jim when he started to speak. "Since you got in our way, but serve no purpose to our actual mission, I'd say its time to have a little fun," he grinned again, just like he did earlier and Shawn shuddered slightly. Jim glanced down to his left hand where he saw the simple gold band on his finger and had a brilliant idea. "Why don't you tell me about the lucky one."

Shawn remained silent. He wasn't about to risk Juliet's life and talk about her to some psychopath. "How about we get lunch instead?" Shawn changed the subject. "Like I said before-" He started to say before he was cut off by a punch to his jaw. Shawn groaned slightly, but he shook his head, like a dog shaking themselves dry except he was shaking away the pain, and looked back up to Jim. "That wasn't a very nice way to treat your guest."

He was clearly making Jim angry, be it from the smart ass remarks or that he wasn't showing him any sign of weakness, Shawn wasn't sure. Jim let out an angry sigh, and tried again. "Tell me about your wife," he said more sternly.

Shawn made a confused face and looked up at him. "Wife? What wife? I don't have a wife," he said, toying with Jim. Playing with Jim was probably not one of the best decisions Shawn's ever made, and that was proved when the next punch came unexpectedly into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him and causing the chair to fall over. Shawn was too busy trying to breathe that as the chair collided with the floor his head did too and he quickly lost consciousness.


	12. Say What? Well, Who?

Shawn's head lolled to the side as he slowly regained consciousness. He scrunched his eyes tightly and groaned at the throbbing pain at the back of his head. If he had a concussion before, he wondered how bad it was now. Ever so carefully he opened his eyes, one at a time to check his surroundings. He was still in the open room Jim had taken him to. He glanced down and saw his hands and ankles were still bound tightly to the chair. After doing a quick recap of all that happened he realized he was now sat up and not on the floor like he last remembered. He clearly cares somewhat, otherwise I would've been left on the floor, Shawn thought to himself.

He had to try and escape. Neither of the two men were around, and he had a clear view of a very promising looking door. He tugged at the rope that was holding his wrists down and sighed in frustration when it had no effect, other than the now present rope burns. He let his head hang at his chest in defeat, when he remembered the little tray Jim was standing in front of earlier. He turned his head to look at the tray and saw various knives, liquids, and other things he didn't want to think about. He stared at one of the knives and wondered how he was going to get to it while being stuck in a chair at least 3 feet away. He shifted his body weight forcefully in an attempt to scoot the chair and he grinned when it worked.

Slowly but surely he covered the distance to the tray and stared down at its contents. He was still unable to pick up the knife since the tray was too high for his bound wrists to reach. He only had one option so he leaned his head down towards the metal tray and placed the end of the knife in between his teeth. Carefully he lifted his head up and brought it back down towards his right hand and placed the handle in his hand. He smiled to himself again at the success and flipped the knife around in his hand so the blade was under his wrist, and brushing against the rope. He moved his hand back and forth, slicing the rope with every pass of the knife.

Surprisingly it only took a few short minutes for the knife to cut all the way through the rope, freeing his wrist at last. He grinned at his success and brought his wrist up to kiss it. "I'm never taking you for granted," he said to himself before picking the knife up from his lap and slicing the rope holding down his other wrist with no problem. Once he'd freed his left wrist he bent down to cut the rope away from his ankles. He stretched his legs out in front of him, taking in the moment of getting the movement back. Slowly he stood up and grimaced slightly when his hand got caught on the rope, tugging on his shoulder. Quickly he pushed the rope away and held his left arm against his stomach. With the knife still in his hand he made his way to the door carefully, making sure Jim and Drew were nowhere to be seen.

When he reached the door he checked behind him one more time before putting the knife in his useless hand to pull open the door. He took a few small steps outside and scanned his surroundings. The sun was casting a soft orange glow signaling it was beginning to set and Shawn worried about trying to find civilization in the dark. He turned back around to pull the door shut and stopped dead in his tracks when he was greeted to Jim looking down at him, clearly furious. Shawn took a step backwards, preparing to run, but he didn't get very far before the metal pipe he hadn't noticed him holding, was slammed down on his hand to knock the knife to the ground. Shawn yelped in pain and quickly turned to get away. He clutched his arm to his stomach, cradling his already swelling hand, and ran as fast as he could. He turned his head to look behind him and see if Jim was following and sure enough he was. Turning his head and not watching where he was running, especially since the sun was setting and the light was quickly fading, was one of the worst mistakes Shawn could've made at this moment. This was clear to him when his foot hit a rock that was sticking out of the dirt, and he dropped to the ground in a heap. He landed on his shoulder and pain exploded throughout his arm, causing him to yell out and shut his eyes tightly.

After a few quick moments the pain faded enough for Shawn to open his eyes. When he looked up he saw Jim standing above him, holding the pipe tightly, turning his knuckles white. He gulped in fear and dreaded all the damage that could be done with that thing. Let's just get it over with, he thought to himself as he closed his eyes and turned his head away so he didn't have to watch the pipe collide with his body and presumably break more bones.

He raised an eyebrow and opened his eyes when no such blow came. He turned his head back towards Jim in disbelief and was surprised at the sight. Jim had dropped the pipe to his side and had turned around. Shawn shifted over in the dirt to see why he was turned, and he saw Drew talking to him. He couldn't make out the words, only that Drew's body language was suggesting the conversation was not a fun one. He did his best to focus on what was being said, unfortunately Drew is not a very loud person.

"We can't kill him," Drew told Jim as he gestured towards Shawn laying on the ground, covered in dirt. "We've kidnapped two people, Jim. Two people. Do you think the cops will let us of easily if we add murder on top of that?" Shawn nodded his head slightly in understanding, there would be no way anyone at the police department would let them walk with any less than the minimum sentence if they did kill him.

"You're talking as if you think we're gonna get caught," Jim countered and gripped the bar again. "Why do you think that?" He almost growled at Drew.

"Just think about it. He clearly works for the police. How, I haven't figured out. He had no gun or badge on him at the time, but he managed to get a key from the front desk, so he has to have some sort of authority," Drew told Jim, and Drew was getting more angry with Jim with every passing second. Shawn was surprised that Drew had managed to figure all of that out.

"You're just paranoid. Mr. E told us it's impossible for the cops to find us. The warehouse isn't in his name. They'll never find it," Jim was done with the conversation as he turned away from Drew. Shawn raised his eyebrow at the mention of a Mr. E, and thought back to the case to see who Mr. E was. Shawn reached a conclusion as soon as Jim loomed above him once again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold on a second there buddy," Shawn snapped at him and used his feet to push himself away from him. Jim simply looked down at him in confusion. "Mr. E, as in Mr. Evans? J.J's dad?"

Jim seemed surprised when he heard the name come out of Shawn's mouth. "Yes. Anthony Evans. J.J's dad. Hired us to grab her and stow her away here. The plan was to make it seem like she was targeted for going to her fancy private school, ultimately making her switch schools when she was found."

Shawn ran through everything in his mind. The burner cell was probably planted in her room by her father at some point, making it seem like private school wasn't turning her in the direction they hoped. Anthony wasn't just staying in the hotel because of the fight, he needed to get J.J somewhere alone so Jim and Drew could nab her. Which explained the earring found in the motel room, and the receipt left on the kitchen floor. He told J.J where he was staying. But out of all that, there was one thing not connecting. The warehouse. "Very clever, boys. I'll give you that, but where does this high quality warehouse fit into the puzzle?"

Drew took a step forward next to Jim and looked down at Shawn. "It's registered under Mr. Evans' father. He used to run his own business. But when the business failed, he left Mr. Evans the whole building."

"That's a little weird don't you think? Giving your son an abandoned warehouse as a gift?" Shawn asked as he looked at the outside of the building. The walls were an old gray color, and it had to be at least two stories tall. He was snapped out of his thoughts by another terrifying thought. Himself. Where did he fit into the puzzle now? He clearly has no purpose to the original mission, he simply got in the way. "Where do I fit into that so called puzzle?" He asked with a slight gulp as just then Jim bent down to pull him up.

"I guess you'll just have to come back inside and find out," Jim told him evilly, with a push to his non-injured shoulder, gesturing for him to walk faster.


	13. Carlton Lassiter's Still Got it

Juliet stared out the window of the small blue car as they neared her house. Gus stopped the car in front of the driveway and she was surprised to see Carlton's car sitting on the curb. She turned and silently tanked Gus for the ride before getting out of the car and walking to the front door. She opened the door and walked inside with her head down. Carlton was sitting on the couch as she walked in and looked at her confused.

"Home so soon?" He asked curiously and turned the volume down on the TV.

"The Chief kicked me off the case, and made me come in," she told him and dropped herself down next to him.

Carlton's jaw dropped slightly and his eyebrows shot up in surprise. "Is there anything I do to help?"

She looked up at him and thought about his offer. "Actually, yes. Could you go down to the station and check out a lead we had on a phone number J.J called? I never got the chance to run it before Shawn was taken," she said sadly and pleaded him to help her.

"Of course," he said simply and got off the couch. He slipped his shoes on and grabbed his car keys. "I'll call you if I find anything." He watched her nod her head before he walked out the front door and got into his car.

* * *

 

Lassiter pulled his car into a parking spot and stepped out onto the asphalt. He straightened his tie and walked up the steps to the main door. He reached his hand out and pushed the door open. The air conditioning cooled his skin from the summer weather. He checked the surroundings for the chief and saw the blinds pulled shut on her office and he proceeded to Juliet's desk.

He dropped himself down into her chair and turned on the computer with a click of the mouse. The recent tab was still open to the most recently called number and he copied it down to a piece of paper. He used the mouse to open another tab on the computer and typed the number into the empty bar. After a few moments of waiting a message popped up. He sighed in defeat at the reading of the words, payphone. He stared at the screen in thought of what to do. An idea popped into his head and he wrote down the address of the payphone onto the same paper he used to write the number, and also wrote the time of the incoming call. Quickly he shut down the computer and walked back towards the exit, as if he was never there.

* * *

 

He pulled his car up to a small gas station. Outside the front doors were two old payphones, directly in sight of the camera recording the front door. He parked his car next in front of the phones and stepped out. He locked the car behind him, not trusting of the neighborhood he was in, and walked through the glass doors. There was a tall man, with messy hair and stubble on his face from missing a few days of shaving. He walked up to the counter and cleared his throat. "I'm Head Detective Carlton Lassiter," he said as he quickly flashed the man his badge, hoping he wouldn't see the Santa Barbara written on it. "A few days ago a young girl was kidnapped and the most recent call on her phone was from that there payphone."

The man looked over Lassiter's shoulder in the direction of the phone and looked back to him. "And what do you want me to do 'bout it?" He asked in a deep voice, with no emotion in his words.

"Well, I'm going to need you to show me the cctv footage from the camera pointed at them," he clarified his reasoning and had to refrain from yelling at the man for not caring about a missing little girl.

"Cc-what?"

Lassiter rolled his eyes and mentally facepalmed at the question. "The video footage. I need to see the footage the camera recorded," he clarified even more for the man.

The man nodded his head at Lassiter and bent down behind the camera. When he reappeared he placed a small DVD player on the counter. "What's the date?"

He pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and unfolded it. "April 22, at 5:24 pm," he said and glanced back up to the DVD player. He watched as the man bent down once again and returned with a DVD. He pushed it into the slot and hit the fast forward button. He quickly pushed the play button as the text on the screen read 5:24. Lassiter looked at the screen carefully as a man appearing to be in his late 30's to early 40's walked up to the payphone. The call was short, but not sweet, which could be figured from his angry expression when he hung up. Lassiter paused the recording and pulled his phone out to take a picture of the man unknown to him. "Thanks," he mumbled to the man behind the counter and walked back outside the store. Once outside he dialed Juliet's number.

O'Hara, she answered.

"I found that the number was from a payphone located at some small gas station not far from the victim's house," he told her as he got back into his car.

Did you have any luck with cctv? She asked, hope present in her voice.

"Some guy, unknown to me, in his late 30's placed the call and left very angry after he hung up." He started his car and put it in drive. "I'll show you when I get back to your house."

Thank you so much, Carlton. He imagined she was smiling right now, but would have to wait to be sure.

* * *

After only a few minutes of driving he reached Juliet's house and he parked his car on the curb, like earlier. He stepped out and walked up the concrete driveway to the front door. He turned the handle and walked inside. Almost the instant he walked through the door, Juliet was stood in front of him, waiting to see the man. He reached into his pocket to pull his phone out and open the picture he took. Juliet took the phone from his hands and looked at the man at the payphone. She gasped in realization and looked back up to Lassiter. "That's Anthony Evans. J.J's father."


	14. Just Like Old Times

Juliet barged into the station with Lassiter in tow and his phone clutched tightly in her hand. She pushed the door open to the Chief's office and walked right in only to see the Chief stand up in disbelief. "O'Hara, what are you doing? I believe I specifically told you not to come back until the case is solved." Juliet simply looked at the chief, shrugged her shoulders and placed the phone on the desk with the picture of J.J's dad at the payphone. The Chief looked down at the phone and recognized the man immediately. "Is that the victim's father?"

Juliet nodded her head and stepped forward to talk before Lassiter could take the blame for doing police work behind her back. "I had Lassiter search the phone number from the burner phone, since I never got to, and he traced it back to Anthony Evans. J.J's dad."

The Chief glanced over to Lassiter to get a confirmation on the story and he nodded his head in agreement. She sighed and looked back up to Juliet. "Okay, O'Hara. You're back on the case," she told Juliet while attempting to hide the smile appearing on her face.

Juliet smiled at the Chief and nodded. "Thank you, Chief. I won't let you down."

"You better not," she said sternly. She directed her attention to Lassiter, who was standing in the corner of her office leaning against the wall. "Lassiter, you're welcome to help too."

Lassiter was shocked and he quickly forced himself off the wall into a professional position. "Yes, Chief," he told her with a smile and held the door open for Juliet so they could get back to work.

* * *

 

When being led back to the warehouse, Shawn had to limp to keep his weight off his ankle which he was pretty sure was strained, or even worse, fractured from tripping on that rock. At this point he was truly worried for his life. He knew too much for Jim and Drew to risk letting him escape again, so they were going to have to do something to prevent that. For the most part he figured the pair wouldn't kill him, since that would result in more jail time when they get caught, but that doesn't mean they can't hurt him. He gulped at the thought of more pain.

Jim pushed his shoulder again when Shawn slowed, and he almost fell through the doorway. "Do you have to be such a pain in the ass?" JIm mumbled and steadied him.

"Maybe if you didn't rush me, I could limp inside in peace," Shawn retorted with a low voice and continued walking forward.

Jim rolled his eyes and pushed Shawn back down into the chair he had previously escaped from. He bound his wrists and ankles tighter to the chair this time, and stepped away towards the tray with various objects.

Shawn tugged slightly at the ropes that held him down and groaned. "Really? The chair again? Couldn't think of something interesting for once?" Shawn said to aggravate Jim as he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He quickly opened them and looked ahead of him when he heard a horrid sound that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand up.

"I think you'll classify this as interesting, huh?" Jim teased as he clicked the cattle prod on and electricity cracked in the air as it surged through the metal prongs on the end.

Shawns body shivered as he shook his head in fear of the impending electrical torture. Jim stepped closer as Shawn forced his eyes shut and generated happy thoughts of Juliet to take his mind off the fear. His plan was cut short as soon as the metal ends connected to his gut and he let out a terrifying yell.

After a few short seconds that felt like hours to Shawn, the cattle prod was pulled away from his body and he bent over in pain as he struggled to catch his breath. He sat back upright a few moments later and leaned his head back against the chair. He took deep breaths to calm himself and brought Juliet back into his mind. "You're… Not going to.. Get away with this," Shawn said in between every breath.

"Oh yeah? And what makes you so sure about that?" Jim asked as he smirked and thought about where to shock Shawn next.

"Maybe, you should've done your research on me," he started saying as he sat up, finally in control of his breathing once again. "Then you would've known I'm a psychic with the police station. And like I said before, you will not, and I repeat, will not get away with this." He knew it was a risky move telling Jim he worked for the police, but he knew it worked as soon as Jim's smirked fell and he dropped the cattle prod to the ground. Jim quickly turned on his heels and headed towards a smaller room to Shawn's left, where he presumed Drew was.

When the door shut and Shawn knew he was by himself he let his head drop to his chest and hoped Jules would find him sooner rather than later.

* * *

 

Juliet stared at her computer screen and sighed in frustration. The phone call was left at a dead end because the surveillance camera footage had no sound and there was no way to tell what the conversation was actually about.

Lassiter looked over at Juliet and frowned. He could tell how much of a toll this case was taking on her and he'd be damned if he didn't do his best to find Spencer. He pushed the rolling chair he was sat in away from the desk he was sitting at pushed himself over to where Juliet was sitting "Tell me what all we know," he said to her, hoping she would look away from the dead end and see something else that could work.

She leaned back in her chair and thought for a moment. "Well, we know that the Husband was staying in a hotel at the time of abduction," she started. "And that he wanted her to switch schools, but his wife didn't agree with him," she paused for a second to think about the rest of the case. "Oh, and we presume he gave her the phone because her mother wasn't aware of it."

"We also know that Mr. Evans isn't necessarily the biggest person in the world, and would not be capable of carrying Spencer anywhere," Lassiter chimed in with and paused slowly at the thought. "So he has to have someone helping him."

Juliet nodded her head in agreement with Lassiter's add on. "And he has to be within at least 20 minutes of his hotel room so he had time to make it back before we visited him," she came up with and sat up straight since they were finally getting somewhere.

"Which means he has to have easy access to the location they're being held. And easy access usually means he owns it in someway," he told her.

She jumped onto her keyboard and stopped when she remembered she already thought about this. "I already searched to see if he owned any other properties, and he doesn't," she said sadly and slouched back in her chair.

Lassiter leaned back in his own chair and pondered any other options. "Did you check his family members?" He questioned.

She shook her head and typed rapidly on her keyboard only to jump to her feet. "That's it, Carlton! That's it!" He jumped up as well and looked at her in shock, waiting for an explanation. "Anthony Evans' father, Nick Evans, used to own a warehouse for his old company. When he went out of business he didn't bother selling the warehouse. He just let it sit there."

"Get your stuff, I'll let the chief know," Lassiter told her and he rushed off to the Chief's office.

"Hold on, Shawn. We're coming," she mumbled under her breath as he slipped on her jacket.


	15. End Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prepare for a long one

Juliet stared out the window as trees and signs flew by. Her hand rested on the armrest and her finger subconsciously tapped away with every second that passed. "Can you go any faster, Carlton?" She asked quietly, afraid they wouldn't make it to Shawn in time.

Lassiter glanced down at the speedometer and sighed. "I'm going as fast as this car allows," he told her. He glanced at her out of the corner of his eye and reached out to grab her tapping hand. "We'll get there, okay? Everything will be alright. Shawn is going to be fine."

She looked up at him when he grabbed her hand and she nodded at his words. She turned her head away quickly to hide the tear that escaped. "I hope you're right," she whispered to herself.

* * *

 

Shawn's eyes flew open after who knows how long when he heard a door slam open and his two best pals were reunited once again. "Ah, just the two men I wanted to see. How about you untie me once and for all and we can pretend this never happened," he suggested to waste time because he knew this wasn't going to end well for him.

"Nice try, psychic-boy," Drew growled from behind Jim.

"Do you really think we're that stupid? To untie you and let you go? After all that's happened? With everything you know?" Jim questioned Shawn as he stepped closer and closer.

"I don't know that I'd necessarily call you stupid, but that's what I was hoping for," he admitted with a small chuckle.

"Well, it's too late," Jim said simply as he pulled his hand out from behind his back to reveal a hunting knife of some sort. Shawn stared at the sharp blade and gulped. "You like my knife? Anthony gave it to me. I believe his exact words were, 'to use only in case of an emergency.' I think this situation classifies as an emergency. Don't you, Drew?" Drew nodded in responce and walked around to the back of the chair where Shawn was sitting.

Shawn watched, confused, as Drew began to untie him. "I thought you weren't going to untie me," he said as he looked back up at the man holding a large knife very close to his chest.

"All I said was we wouldn't untie you and let you go. But we sure as hell can't kill you in here. Someone else wants to do the honors," Jim winked and leaned forward to grab Shawn's upper arm and yank him out of the chair. He held the knife against Shawn's back as he pushed him towards the back door. "Try anything funny and I'll end your life right where you stand." Shawn nodded his head slightly and limped in the direction of the door.

* * *

 

Lassiter shut off the sirens and pulled to a stop quickly. "Juliet, listen to me. We need to treat this like any other case. We can't risk our connection screwing ourselves, or even Spencer over. You understand?" She nodded her head and jumped out of the car with her gun in hand. Lassiter followed suit and stopped her once again. "There's a possibility that a civilian is in there as well. She has priority over Spencer. Don't forget that."

As soon as Lassiter was done talking, Juliet found herself cautiously walking towards the warehouse with her gun pointed at the ground. She scanned her surroundings carefully and came upon what appeared to be a side entrance to the warehouse. She looked over at Lassiter and on his command she pushed the door open and he stormed in with his gun ready. She followed him inside, scanning the room with her gun aimed. A chair in the middle of the room caught her attention and she gestured Lassiter to it before continuing that way.

Lassiter followed her to the chair and bent down to look at the ropes on the ground. "One of them was held here at one point. But where are they now?" He questioned. As he looked around the room for more answers, his eyes fell upon another door. "Over there," he told her. He stood back up and took the few steps needed to reach the door. This time he pushed the door open and Juliet stormed in to sweep the room. "Clear," she called out, and just seconds after she noticed a girl sitting in the corner. "I got J.J!" She told him as she ran to the girls side to help her.

He quickly followed her into the room to see that the girl was safe. "Call for a medic and backup. I'm going to find Spencer."

* * *

 

Shawn watched the ground as he walked carefully in order to avoid falling like last time. When he slowed, only for a moment to step over a rock, the knife was pushed harder against his back and he winced. He looked up from the ground to see they had reached a small shed of some kind. He went to turn to Jim to ask about the shed, but before he could do so, the metal pipe he was threatened with earlier was slammed into the back of his knees causing him to fall forward.

He coughed as the dirt went everywhere from his impact, and pushed himself onto his hands and knees. "Was that really necessary?" He asked, irritated. The only response he got was Jim grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him up to his knees. He coughed once more from the sudden force that was applied to his throat and rolled his eyes. As if on cue, someone from behind him reached around and grabbed his arms to bound them behind his back. "Okay, I see how it -," he started to say with a low voice, but was cut off when a piece of duct tape was placed over his mouth.

The door to the shed was pushed open and Shawn jerked his head in the direction of the door. He watched as Anthony stepped out and slowly approached him. "Ah, Shawn Spencer. Head psychic for the SFPD. We meet again," he told him as he crouched to be on the same level as him.

Shawn watched as Anthony reached behind his head to grab something, and Shawn uncontrollably gulped when he saw the knife in his hand. "What? Does the knife scare you?" He asked as he teased Shawn by lightly dragging the knife over his chest. "Would it scare you more if I were to put pressure on it?" Like he said, he ran the knife over his chest, pressing down slightly harder this time. Shawn's heart sped up as he watched the man get ready to kill him.

Anthony pulled the knife away and placed it against his chin in thought. "You know.. I bet it would scare you even more if I were to do this.." he said slowly before he quickly slashed the blade across Shawn's chest, blood seeping through his ripped shirt. Shawn made every attempt to scream out in pain, or for help, but whatever the case, it didn't work. The duct tape prevented him from making any sound. Anthony chuckled as he looked at the blood that remained on the knife. "Just because you're my end game, doesn't mean we can't have a little fun before it's over," he smirked and slashed Shawn's chest again, this time intersecting his last cut.

After what felt like hours to Shawn, Anthony stopped torturing him and stepped away. Sweat dripped down Shawn's forehead, and his t-shirt was now a deep red color instead of the previous yellow. He was careful enough to take deep breaths and steady his heart rate to avoid passing out. "Wasn't that fun, Shawn?" Anthony called from where he was leaning against the shed. He bent down to pick the knife up off the ground and wipe it off on his jeans. "Are you ready for round 2? This time, deep cuts," he smirked again.

He tried to keep himself together, but after the first slow and deep cut made by Anthony, the only thing keeping Shawn in an upright position was Jim, who was holding his shirt collar. Anthony tapped Shawn's cheek as if he was waking him up. "C'mon Shawny-boy. We're not done-," he started to say but was cut off by an unknown voice.

"Oh, yes you are done. Back away from him now and dropped the knife," Lassiter said as he stepped into Anthony's view. Begrudgingly he dropped the knife to the ground and raised his hands above his head. Lassiter pointed his gun at the other two men standing behind Shawn. "You two, back away from him." Slowly they each took a step back from Shawn and he slumped to his knees. Lassiter shifted his attention back to Anthony and just as he did, he threw himself at the ground to grab the knife. His body went limp and released the knife from his grip after Lassiter pulled the trigger.

Lassiter carefully walked over to Anthony and threw the knife out of reach. He bent down to place two fingers on his neck to check for a pulse. "Dammit, you son of a bitch," he growled and stood back up. He directed his attention back to the other two men. "Put your hands above your head where I can see them," he told them sternly. The smaller one looked down at Shawn and quickly reached into his pocket to pull out a smaller knife. Before Lassiter had time to react, the knife was plunged into the front of Shawn's left shoulder. As quickly as he could, Lassiter pulled the trigger once more and the man collapsed behind Shawn.

Shawn's eyes widened at the sudden pain in his shoulder and he looked down at the knife sticking out of his shoulder. He looked between Lassiter and the knife a few times before his body gave out and he fell to his side. Lassiter put his gun back in his holster and quickly cuffed the only surviving criminal. After the man was cuffed and out of his way he raced to Shawn's side and placed his fingers on his neck. He let out a shaky breath of relief when there was a weak pulse. "C'mon Spencer, don't you dare die on me," he whispered as he removed the tape from Shawn's face. He threw the tape to the side and brought his wrist to his mouth to speak into the microphone. "I need a medic outside the west exit pronto!"


	16. He's in Bad Shape

Gunshots rang out throughout the warehouse and Juliet jerked her head in the direction of the sounds. Her heart started to race as she subconsciously made her way out of the small room, towards an open door.

As she made her way through the desert to where she was certain the gunshots came from, everything seemed to move in slow motion as she feared for the worst. She turned a corner around the warehouse and her stomach dropped. Shawn. On the ground. With a knife sticking out of his shoulder. It was as if she blinked and suddenly she was kneeling beside him with her hands on his cheeks, supporting his neck. More tears rolled down her face as she took in his appearance. He was skinny. Skinnier than he was a few days ago. Dark circles under his eyes made his face look even thinner. The scrapes and bruises on his face didn't help either. She shifted her eyes down to his chest and her breath hitched as she saw the various burns and cuts running from side to side. Her eyes drifted back upwards and she looked at the pocket knife in his shoulder. Blood was starting to drip from the wound onto the ground, leaving a puddle. She pulled her eyes away and sobbed as she rested her forehead on his.

She zoned everything around her out, and focused on him. Her husband. Her best friend. The man she's loved for many years. She wasn't aware the paramedics had arrived until they were pulling her away from him. She reached out for Shawn and fought against the men pulling her up and away from him. Quickly Lassiter stepped in and pulled her into a tight embrace. She latched onto him and dug her head into his shoulder and continued to sob. In an attempt to calm her down Lassiter rubbed circles into her back as he watched the paramedics assess Shawn and load him into the ambulance.

Without breaking her grasp, he slowly walked her back through the warehouse to the front where his car was left. He reached forward to pull the passenger door open and he carefully helped her in. He raced around the front of the car to the driver's door and pulled it open. He dropped into his seat, flipped on the sirens, and sped off in the direction the ambulance went.

Juliet stared blankly out the window as she watched the trees fly by. Unknowingly she started to chew on her nails as she thought of the possibilities that could happen to Shawn. She closed her eyes and let a tear fall, trying to stop thinking about those horrible things. Lassiter looked at her out of the corner of his eye and he frowned. He hated seeing her like this. He focused his attention back on the road he swore to himself that he would do everything in his power to bring hell to Shawn's remaining kidnapper.

He turned into the hospital and pulled the car to a halt in front of the emergency room. Juliet didn't move from her position until the door was pulled open. She turned her head to see Lassiter standing there with his hand out. Slowly she reached up and grabbed her hand, allowing him to help her out of the car. She just stood there, staring at the sliding doors, not wanting to go inside to be disappointed. Lassiter shut the door and pushed the button on his keys to lock the car before dropping the keys into his pocket. When he turned around and saw her staring at the doors, he placed his hand on her shoulder to reassure her it was okay. Gradually they made their way through the sliding doors and Juliet immediately dropped herself into a chair in the waiting room and stared down at the floor. Lassiter paused and watched as she slumped in the chair before he continued walking to the front desk.

When he reached the counter he pulled out his badge and quickly flashed it at the woman sitting at the computer before pocketing it, so she wouldn't see that it actually read Santa Barbara Police Department. "Detective Carlton Lassiter with the San Francisco Police, I need to know about a patient who just arrived. His name is Shawn Spencer."

The woman directed her attention to the computer screen and typed a few things before looking back up to the man in front of her. "He was just wheeled into surgery. A doctor will be out as soon as he has any further information," she told him. Lassiter simply nodded his head and walked back to where Juliet had taken a seat.

He stopped in front of where she was sitting and crouched down to be at her level. "He was just wheeled into surgery. The doctor will be out as soon as he has any information," he relayed to her and she nodded. "I'm going to go call the chief," he told her as he stood back up. "And probably Guster too."

He walked through the sliding doors of the emergency room and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He pulled up the Chief's contact and clicked the call button. He placed the phone against his ear and waited. The phone only rang once before the Chief answered. "Hello? Yes Chief, it's me," he started to say into the phone as he turned slightly to look back in through the doors and saw Juliet pacing. "Yes, yes, Chief. We found him. Get down here as quickly as you can. He seemed to be in pretty bad shape when I found him. He's currently in surgery and that's all I know," he paused to let the chief speak, and he let go of a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. "Alright, see you then," he finally said and pulled the phone away from his ear.

He stared at his phone screen at the next contact he had pulled up ready to call. "Time to call Guster, I guess," he sighed and clicked the dial button. Just like when he had called the chief, the phone didn't even ring twice before it was answered. Quickly he pulled his phone away from his ears before he would lose his hearing thanks to Guster's yelling. "Guster, stop yelling in my ear please," he said calmly and got back to what he was trying to say. "Listen. We found Shawn. He's in bad shape. We're at a hospital outside San Francisco. I'll text you the address. Just hurry."


	17. A Very Angry Father

Lassiter found himself sitting in the most uncomfortable chair ever. He jerked his head to the right and left in an attempt to pop his neck. Looking around he noticed that it was still just him and Juliet in the waiting room, so he wasn't out for too long. When his attention was brought back to Juliet he saw that she was pacing back and forth. Out of instinct he rose out of the chair and made his way over to her. He placed his hands on her shoulders to stop her from pacing and tears instantly fell from her eyes. Seeing her like this broke Lassiter's heart so he pulled her into a tight embrace. "Hey, listen to me. He's going to be okay. Any minute now the doctor will come out and tell us that he's fine. Okay?" She nodded her head against his shoulder and took slow breaths to calm herself down. She pulled away from him and dropped herself into one of the chairs without a single word.

As Lassiter was about to follow suit and take a seat, the doors to the hospital slid open and the Chief walked in with Gus not far behind. "Any word yet?" She asked hopefully, getting straight to the point.

Lassiter shook his head disappointedly before he answered her. "Not yet. He's still in surgery. He was in rough shape when we found her," he told her.

She nodded her head in agreement. "I'm going to get myself a cup of coffee, why don't you fill Mr. Guster in on what's happened," she suggested to the detective before making her way down a hallway towards the hospital kitchen.

Gus looked back at Lassiter as soon as the Chief was gone. "How bad was he?" He asked quietly, not wanting to upset Juliet further.

Lassiter turned to look at Juliet. She was sitting down, leaned forward with her head in her hands, quietly sobbing. He turned back to Gus and gestured for the two of them to go around the corner. After a few small steps, Lassiter leaned back against the wall and dropped his hands to his sides. He sighed and repeated everything he saw at the crime scene to Gus, "From what I saw, it was pretty bad. He had many cuts, a few were quite deep, and I could see many bruises and even a few burns on his chest," Lassiter paused for a moment to make sure Guster was okay before he continued onto the worst part. "And as I was checking the status of one of the kidnappers I shot, another one lunged forward and stabbed a knife into Shawn's shoulder."

Gus looked down to the floor and let out a shaky breath he had been holding. "And he's been in surgery this whole time? Since you called me?" He asked as he looked back up to Lassiter.

Lassiter simply nodded his head in response.

Suddenly Gus' eyes widened and he shifted uncomfortably. "Henry.." he mumbled quietly enough to where Lassiter wasn't able to pick it up.

"I'm sorry, what?" Lassiter asked looking for clarification.

"Henry," Gus repeated. "Has anyone called Henry and told him what's going on?"

Lassiter felt his heart stop. "Shit," was all he managed to get out. He cursed at himself mentally for not calling him sooner. Now he had to call him and tell him his son was kidnapped two days ago, but no one bothered to tell him, and now Shawn is in surgery and has been for who knows how long. Great. He'd be surprised if he lived to see tomorrow once Henry arrived. "You go back to Juliet, make sure she's okay. I'm going to call Henry," he told Gus reluctantly.

The two men parted ways as Gus walked towards the waiting room and Lassiter made his way towards the exit. Slowly Lassiter pulled his phone out of his pocket and took a deep breath. This call was not going to be simple and he cursed at himself before he put the phone to his ear. Surprisingly Henry answered after a few rings.

"Spencer.. What is it detective?" He asked in his normal tone.

"Henry listen, something's happened," Lassiter started and paused for Henry to say something. When nothing was said by either man, Lassiter continued, "Shawn was kidnapped," he blurted out, as if ripping of a bandage.

"How long ago?" Henry asked, now in full cop mode.

Lassiter took a quick moment to brace himself. "Two days ago," he said quietly, ashamed of not calling sooner.

Henry was silent to Lassiter's surprise, but that didn't last long before Henry was screaming into the phone. "You're telling me, my son was kidnapped two days ago, and you're just now telling me?"

Lassiter replied with a simple, "yes," as he had no reason for not calling Henry when Shawn was first taken.

"I can't believe that you would simply forget to call me! My son was missing! And you took two days to get around to it and call me!" Henry continued to shout into the phone, clearly aggravated, and Lassiter didn't blame him. "Tell me you've at least found him," he asked calmly.

Lassiter let out a small breath of relief. "Yes, we found him. We're at a hospital just outside San Francisco," he told the very angry Henry.

Henry was ready to hang up and speed like hell to San Francisco, but he had one more question, "Lassiter, what were you doing in San Francisco anyway? Don't you have a station here in Santa Barbara to run?"

Lassiter pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "It's a really long story, Henry. Just get here quickly." Henry didn't reply to the detective, he simply hung up and was on his way.

Lassiter took his phone away from his ear and deposited it into his pant pocket as he took a deep breath. He was somewhat relieved that call was relatively simple, but he knew he wasn't going to get off the hook that easily. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and turned on his heels to go back inside. As he approached the group he noticed at the same time a doctor was making his way towards the waiting area. Lassiter felt his heart pause as he increased his strides to reach the group sooner. Everyone in the group looked up as the man began to speak.

"Family and Friends of Shawn Spencer? I have some news."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was simply my way of realizing I completely forgot about Henry and needed a way to write him in


	18. I Remember

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the rights to ACE Bandage

"Family and friends of Shawn Spencer?" A man in a white lab coat holding a clipboard asked in the general direction of the waiting room.

Juliet was the first out of her chair and in front of the young doctor. She was too afraid to ask the doctor anything about Shawn, still fearing for the worst. Instead it was Gus who asked. He cleared his throat so the doctor, whose hospital badge read Sherwood Rouse, would turn his attention to him. "How is he, Doctor?"

The doctor looked down to his clipboard and back up to the group of people surrounding him. "Well, for starters, he has a mild concussion, two broken ribs, a broken hand, and various electric burns on his chest," he paused as he glanced back down to his clipboard and looked up with a serious look on his face. "The stab wound to his right shoulder, unfortunately nicked the brachial artery, and he lost a lot of blood."

Gus took a step back and concentrated on not throwing up. His best friend was hurt badly and part of him felt like it was his fault for letting him go to that hotel alone. Maybe if he had just gone with him, he could've warned Shawn on the attackers. It was like Juliet could sense what he was thinking as she grabbed his arm in comfort as they continued to listen to the doctor speak.

"Thankfully our team of surgeons was able to stop the bleeding and stable Mr. Spencer before he lost too much blood. From the looks of it, I'd say your team managed to get him here at just the right time." After hearing this, Gus let out a breath of relief, and Juliet loosened her grip on his arm.

After being silent for the duration of the conversation, Juliet finally spoke up. "Can we see him?" She asked simply when the doctor paused while looking at his clipboard.

"At the moment he is in a general room, but we ask for only close family to visit until he has woken up," the doctor told her as he scanned the large group of people.

"Well, I'm his wife, and this is his brother," she said without hesitation as she gestured to Gus, "and we want to see him."

The doctor raised an eyebrow at the mention of Gus being his brother, but before he could say anything, Gus shot him a glare. "It's a long story. Can we please just see him?"

The doctor simply nodded his head and turned away from the waiting room down the hall. Neither Juliet nor Gus turned to say anything to Lassiter or the Chief, they just followed the man who was taking them to Shawn.

Gus scanned their surroundings as they walked through the hospital. Even though he was a pharmaceutical salesman he never spent a great deal of time in hospitals, and that's mainly because they give him the creeps. There's always the overwhelming sterile smell from all the cleaning products, the plain white walls which makes the rooms look tiny, and just the overall atmosphere. Gus was brought out of his thoughts when the doctor and Juliet came to a halt.

The doctor reached forward and turned the door handle so the door opened just a crack. "Keep in mind he just got out of surgery and will be in and out before the anesthesia wears off," he told the two of them before he walked around them back down the hall, presumably to another patient. Gus stood back to allow Juliet to see him first.

Juliet braced herself for the worst as she placed her hand on the door handle, and slowly pushed the door open. She cautiously took one step inside the room before she looked up to where Shawn was. Her eyes took in all the details of her husband lying stilly in the hospital bed and her hand flew to her mouth, stifling a gasp. She crossed the distance from the door to his bed slowly, but steadily.

He was pale. So very pale. The blood loss the doctor told her about was clear after seeing him. He had dark rings under his eyes, she didn't expect him to get much sleep while he was gone. She drifted her eyes downward until they landed on his shoulder where she had once seen a knife sticking out of. His right arm was pressed against his chest in a sling, Due to the dislocated shoulder, she reminded herself. Within the sling his right hand was wrapped tightly in a splint, It was broken, she remembered. She looked at his chest where the sling rested. He was wearing a hospital gown so she couldn't actually see the many bandages she knew were hiding there, and she wasn't sure she wanted to see them anyway. She continued looking down his still form until her eyes stopped on his ankle. It too was wrapped tightly in an ACE bandage and elevated by two pillows. She forced her eyes back up to his face. It broke her heart to see him like this.

She walked around to the other side of his bed where a metal chair sat. She reached her hand down and carefully took his hand in hers. She leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. When she pulled away she was disappointed that he did not kiss back, but then again she wasn't expecting him to. Slowly she lowered herself down into the uncomfortable metal chair without letting her hand separate from his. She looked up at his face again and she broke down. Once the tears started falling down her face there was no stopping them. Mixed tears of sadness from seeing her husband in his current state, and happiness from having him back to safety raced down her cheeks. She leaned her head forward and rested it on the edge of his hip, careful not to hurt him, as she let all of her emotions from the past few days spill out.

Shawn was tired. Extremely tired. He didn't know where he was or what happened, but he didn't care. He just wanted to roll over and sleep. At that thought, he was suddenly aware of the pain. His chest stung all over and his side burned with each breath. Maybe if he focused harder on sleeping, the pain would go away. It wasn't until he made a mental checklist of all his pain when he heard what sounded like crying. Now he was very confused. Why was someone crying? Why did he hurt so much? Why was he so tired? He gave up trying to solve the last two questions and focused on the first. Someone was crying. He could tell they were close to him, in fact they shifted and he felt them on the edge of his hip. It wasn't until this realization when he felt the hand laced around his. The hand was soft and small. It was very familiar to him, like he knew this hand. He thought for a few moments on whose hand it could be until he froze. Juliet. Juliet was holding his hand, lying against his hip, and crying. He pushed all thoughts aside and shot his eyes open. Light invaded his eyes and he shut them just as quickly as he opened them. This next time he was more careful. He opened his eyes slowly, letting them adjust to the brightness of the room. He glanced down to where he felt her and sure enough he was right. She was resting her head against his hip as she sobbed. It pained him to see her so distraught so he squeezed her hand in comfort.

Juliet froze. She stopped sobbing, she stopped moving, hell she even stopped breathing when she felt her hand squeezed. She slowly sat up in the chair and turned her head in the direction of Shawn. She audibly gasped when she saw his hazel eyes looking back at her. "Shawn!" She yelled as she leaned up to carefully hug him. She pulled away a few moments later and looked into his eyes. "I'm so glad you're finally awake," she told him as she used her hand to wipe the remaining tears off her cheeks.

Shawn stared back at her and suddenly the events that led to this moment came rushing back to him. He was abducted, held against his will, tortured, and even starved. It hadn't occurred to him until now that he hadn't eaten anything since the morning he was taken. He squeezed Juliette hand again and cleared his throat. "Juliet," he croaked out, barely a whisper. "I missed you," he said quietly with a smile.

She let her smile grow as she listened to Shawn speak. "I missed you too, Shawn," she told him before leaning in for another kiss like earlier, although this time he did kiss back and it made Juliet even happier.

The two separated after a few moments which felt like hours to them. Juliet pulled away first and lowered herself back into the chair next to Shawn's bed. She looked up at his pale face and sighed. "Do you remember what happened, Shawn?" She begrudgingly asked him. She wished she could wait until later, but he was the victim in a case so this couldn't wait.

He turned his head and looked back at her as soon as she asked the question. He looked up to the ceiling in thought for a moment before looking back down to Juliet. "I remember most of it," he started telling her as he fiddled with the edge of the hospital blanket. "I remember being at the hotel, then waking up in a dark warehouse." He paused for just a second. He hated this. He sounded weak and like a scared little child. He pushed the thoughts aside and continued. "I know that they tortured me since they weren't allowed to touch…" Shawn trailed off as he tried to think of who was with him in the warehouse. "J.J! Is she okay?" He asked Juliet frantically.

She looked at him with sympathy at his sudden panic as she thought back to when she found her. "She was basically untouched when we found her," she told him and relief flashed across his face. "She had minor cuts and bruises, probably from being on the floor. But other than that she was fine." She smiled at Shawn and he visibly relaxed. "Can you continue telling me what you remember?" Juliet asked Shawn, trying to get back on track.

Truth be told, Shawn didn't want to continue talking about it. He might not have been terribly injured, but what did happen left him with some bad memories he will never forget thanks to his eidetic memory. Nonetheless he nodded his head to Juliet and thought back to what happened. "After I realized where I was and what happened they tortured me as an excuse to not kill me," he told her quietly. "I did try to escape once, but I tripped and sprained my ankle," he said as he gestured with a nod towards his wrapped ankle. "After they caught me outside was when I found out it was Anthony Evans behind everything," he paused as he looked at Juliet to make sure she was keeping up. Her face was remained in a neutral expression, though Shawn could see in her eyes that she was angry and slightly disturbed. "There was a little more torture after that, then I think they took me outside to a little shack, but everything gets a little fuzzy from this point," he explained while furrowing his brows while he thought hard. "I remember feeling pain, and then… Lassie? Was Lassie there?" Shawn said as he looked to Juliet to clear up his confusion.

Juliet nodded her head at him. "He was the one who found you," she told him simply, wanting to know what else he remembered without telling him what happened.

Shawn looked down at the blanket and nodded his head in understanding. "The next thing I remember is the sound of a gunshot. I think Lassie shot someone, but I don't know who."

"Anthony," Juliet interrupted to fill in his blank.

He looked at her to make sure. "Oh. So he's dead," Shawn mostly told himself as a reassurement. "After that there's more pain, but then it goes black," he paused making sure he didn't remember anything else. "That's all I got. I don't remember anything else."

Juliet looked down for a split second, trying to keep the tears at bay. When she looked up it looked like Shawn was doing the same. "You were stabbed in the shoulder," she said suddenly, needing to break the silence.

Shawn looked up at her in shock. "What?" He asked her, hoping he heard her wrong.

"You were stabbed in the shoulder," she repeated herself, this time like she meant it. "Carlton said that after he shot Anthony Evans, the smaller kidnapper lunged forward and plunged a pocket knife into your shoulder," she had to pause and control herself, she hadn't imagined the event before now, and it made her feel sick. "He said he quickly shot the man and immediately after you passed out," she informed Shawn.

Shawn was surprised to hear he was stabbed by Drew. He didn't think the small man was capable of it. A few silent moments passed and he realized she told Lassie's account of what happened, but not hers. "Where were you?" He asked, but rephrased when she gave him a confused look. "Where were you when I was stabbed?"

Juliet looked at him apologetically before speaking. "I was with J.J until I heard the first gunshot. I made my way through the warehouse as fast as I could, but I didn't get to you until you were on the ground, unconscious," she confessed as if it was the worst thing she'd ever done, and she knew she couldn't stop the tears that were falling now. She looked up suddenly when Shawn grabbed her hand.

"You can't beat yourself up over that. You were following protocol and staying with the civilian. I understand," he told her gently as he rubbed circles into the back of her hand.

Juliet nodded her head, understanding what Shawn was saying. She wiped her tears away from her cheeks and stood up from the chair. "I should go tell the group that you're awake," she said and waited for his nod of approval before she started towards the door. "I'll let Gus know that he can come in first," she said and felt herself smile as she saw the grin that spread across his face.

Juliet made her way through the hospital hallways, paying more attention now than earlier. She walked into the waiting, and room not long after and everyone looked up at her. "He's awake," she said simply with a smile.


	19. Epilogue

**One Month Later…**

Shawn groaned and threw his arm over his eyes as light suddenly entered the room. He sure didn't miss getting up at the buttcrack of dawn everyday. Slowly but surely he sat up and wiggled his way out of bed, making sure not to move his shoulder too much. He ran his left hand through his hair causing it to stick up in multiple directions before he pulled the door open.

As he got closer to the kitchen, he was more aware of how hungry he was. He could smell the bacon as clear as day, but more importantly, he smelled the fresh pot of coffee. With his left hand he grabbed the empty coffee cup that was sitting next to the coffee pot and sat it in front of him. He then reached forward and carefully grabbed the full pot and slowly poured it into his cup, groaning when it splashed out onto the counter. He sat the coffee pot down on the counter and turned to go grab a kitchen towel, but stopped when Juliet grabbed it before he did.

"Shawn, are you sure you're ready to go back to work? You've only been out of the hospital for three weeks, not to mention you've only been off your crutches for two days," she questioned him as she held the towel just out of his reach.

"Jules, I'm fine. The deal was, once im back on two feet I go back to work. And look," he told her as he paused to glance down at his feet. "I am. And besides. The sling is supposed to come off next week, then I'll have the use of both of my arms back. Well, with the restriction of the cast, but that's not the point."

She nodded her head at his logic, but she still felt like he was taking this too fast. "Are you sure you don't want to wait until the sling comes off? It's only one more week, like you said, and I'm sure you're going to need physical therapy for it," she said to him, the concern for him was clear in her voice.

He looked at her and sighed. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," he said calmly as he crossed the distance to give her a quick reassuring kiss. When he stepped back he took her hand in his. "Besides, I miss getting to be with you all day, fighting crime, and kickin' ass," he told her with a smirk. "Don't tell Gus, but it gets a little boring when all you do is watch someone play Dance Dance Revolution because you're sidelined with a sprained ankle," he finished with a chuckle. He watched Juliet try to contain her laughter as he walked back over to where he left his coffee mug. He picked it up and carefully took a small sip. "Oh, I meant to ask. How'd Lassie do when he went back to Santa Barbara?"

Juliet pulled her coffee mug away from her lips and smiled. "He worked it out as usual," she told him simply. "It was just another case of him overreacting to the slightest thing."

Shawn nodded his head and took another sip of his coffee and smirked. "So when are we leaving? I'm dying to see what the Chief has in store for us today."

Juliet chuckled and looked down at herself. "Well, I'm ready to leave whenever, but some people like to sleep in until the last minute," she told him as she gestured to his lack of pants.

Shawn looked down as she talked about being dressed. "I'll have you know, today is no pants day at the office," Shawn joked as he sat his mug down. Juliet didn't give into his joke, she just simple stared at him while she continued to enjoy her coffee. "Give me 5 minutes," he said before leaving the kitchen and rushing to the bedroom.

He closed the door behind him and reached for the first pair of pants he saw. They were probably worn earlier in the week, but Shawn didn't have time to get a clean pair out of the closet. With his one free hand, he undid the button on the jeans and slipped the zipper down. He bent down and balanced on his good foot while he carefully stepped into the jeans. Once he got his second leg in, it was now a matter of shimmying while pulling the pants up one side at a time, with his non broken hand. After a few minutes of pulling, his jeans finally reached his waist and he buttoned them back up. He turned himself slightly to the right to look at himself in the mirror.

At this point he realized he forgot to change his shirt. "It's not like anyone, besides Jules, will know. And besides, it's too much of a pain in the ass to take this sling off and on all the time," he said to himself as he rolled his eyes. He turned to leave the bedroom, but before he reached the door he detoured and grabbed his phone off the nightstand.

"It's about time," Juliet said to him the second he walked out of the bedroom. She glanced down the her watch and back up to Shawn. "Five minutes and 40 seconds," she told him with a slight chuckle and a smile.

"I should've known you would time me, but hey," he said as he lifted his broken arm slightly, so he didn't move his shoulder, "I get a 40 second handicap," he finished with a laugh.

Juliet gave in and laughed. "Are you ready to leave now? The Chief is expecting us soon," she told him as she reached for his left hand and laced her fingers with his.

He looked down at their hands and smiled. "Of course I'm ready, let's go-" he started to say before he was cut off the the kiss she suddenly planted on his lips. Whatever he was going to say flew out of his mind as he focused on the more important matter.

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all REALLY enjoyed this story! Thank you for taking this time to give it a read! Please feel free to comment!


End file.
